party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Info is one of the heroes of the Mushroom World, an ally of Mario and Luigi as well as the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. Yoshi has also saved other kingdoms from the villain Bowser as well. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is the only one of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that is not his first language, as in other games, it is needed to be translated through parentheses. In the Mario series, he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario, but after his own series rose to prominence, he is mostly just a playable character in the sports and party games, occasionally reappearing in the main series.His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as Mario Party, and Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. He is voiced by Kazumi Totaka in all games. Creation and Development Yoshi did not appear until Super Mario World, which was released in 1990. However, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated in interviews that he wanted Mario to ride an animal companion after the completion of Super Mario Bros. Apparently, technical restrictions on the NES kept Mario from being able to ride an animal, but with the development of the Super Famicom in 1990, Yoshi could be created. The character of Yoshi was specifically created by Shigefumi Hino, a graphics designer. Yoshi likely originated from another Nintendo character, Tamagon. Tamagon was the star of the game Devil World, a game released in Japan for the Famicom in 1984 and later in Europe for the NES. Like Yoshi, Tamagon was a green lizard that hatched from an egg and could eat enemies with his large mouth. Tamagon makes exactly the same noise when he hatches as Yoshi does in Super Mario World. Additionally, in the Super Mario World article in the History of Mario booklet from the Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition game for Wii, game designer Takashi Tezuka said that Yoshi was originally going to be a type of Koopa, and the saddle on his back was supposed to be his shell. Yoshi's appearance has changed dramatically throughout his video game history. In Super Mario World, Yoshi's first appearance, the green dinosaur was very much created in the image of an actual dinosaur. Yoshi had a long neck, small arms that appeared orange on his sprite (but not in the game's art), and a long back. A second design change was used in Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario All-Stars, and in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In those games, Yoshi was made shorter and stouter. Additionally, much longer human-like arms, complete with large hands to manipulate objects, replaced his short, tyrannosaurus-like arms. This design change was developed even more in Yoshi's Story. Instead of being hunched over, Yoshi stood up straight and swung his arms as he walked, much like a human. This design also gave him apparent fingers instead of paw-like hands. This design has stuck ever since. History Joining Mario Brothers Yoshi was originally found by Luigi in the Dinosaur Land when he was a baby. He called Luigi "Mama Luigi", because he thought that Luigi was his mother. Appearance and Characteristics Yoshi is a little green dinosaur like creature that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. He has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since Super Mario World, Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything, and is also known to be very intelligent, being able to defend himself even as a baby. Although in the Super Mario World Cartoon, Yoshi can speak just like a human, in most games, his only means of communication are incoherent babbles and noises. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball' and Mario Tennis', Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi, as seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can not touch water. If he does, he will dissolve and return to his egg. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2', Yoshi can not only touch water, but he can also swim. In some games, Yoshi can flutter to get to higher places. Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, the species comes in many colors. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many other colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi that laid them. In games such as the Super Smash Bros. series, the colors of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs are always white with green spots. Cameos Super Mario Galaxy Yoshi made three noticeable references. *When starting a file, the player is given the choice of what character head they want to resemble the "planet" that is their save file, and one of the heads is Yoshi's. *In the Good Egg Galaxy, there is a planet that resembles a Yoshi Egg. *A wooden planet that is carved into the shape of Yoshi's head appears in the Space Junk Galaxy. The mission in which Mario retrieves the Power Star on this planet is even titled "Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance". Unlike its inspiration, this planet shoots steam from its nostrils. Party Ninja Comics Yoshi's egg was seen as a trophy. In TV series Yoshi appears as one of the four main character in the Super Mario World animated series produced by DiC Entertainment, replacing Toad from the previous cartoons. In the cartoon, Yoshi is depicted as being very young and childish (despite being older than Mario and Luigi in the games). Yoshi appears having a large appetite, which has the tendency to get him into trouble, such as in "Born to Ride" when he eats all the pipes that Mario and Luigi had laid out to build a sink system. Like other inhabitants of Dinosaur Land in the cartoon, he speaks in a more simple and primitive manner. As explained in "Mama Luigi," Luigi first finds Yoshi while trapped in the Lava Pits; he is searching for an item when, after hitting a coin block several times, a Yoshi Egg pops out of it. The egg soon after hatches into a young Yoshisaur, who believes Luigi to be its mother. In Super Mario Adventures Yoshi appeared in Nintendo Power's Super Mario Adventures comics. According to this version of the Mario series, Yoshi was the Chairman of the Dinosaur Chamber of Commerce, and as such, was one of the official leaders of Yoshi's Village. In these comics, Yoshi joined Mario and Luigi in their search for Bowser, as the King of the Koopas had captured several Yoshis from the village. A Wiggler attacks Mario and Luigi until Yoshi eats it. Then, later, Yoshi eats a blue Koopa Paratroopa, and sprouts wings. The Marios ride him. Yoshi flies to the pipe that supposedly leads back to the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was fake, so Mario asks Yoshi where to go instead, causing him to spit out the shell, and Yoshi sputters down to the ground. The Bros. spot a Ghost House. Luigi enters, and Mario attempts to follow atop Yoshi, but the low entrance knocks him off and the dinosaur gets locked out. In SSBB Yoshi makes his 3rd appearance in the SSB series in this game. Description Yoshi’s back and bursting with personality! He can launch consecutive attacks and even smack around enemies below him mid-flight. Among other things, he can now use his up special move, the Egg Toss, to increase the distance of his jump. That’s enough to earn him a hearty welcome, isn’t it? In SSF2 Yoshi makes his debut in v0.8a. He uses all of his moves from SSBB. Description Yoshi joins the fray once again! He’s very charming, even when he’s dishing out a beating. Yoshi is one of the most unique characters in Smash Bros. He moves around like no other character, and uses everything from his tail to his tongue to shut down his foes. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Yoshis